


bawat ngiti, bawat luha

by wonsbwoo



Series: Maybe The Night [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolhao, Exes, F/M, Light Angst, di ako magaling magsulat ng angst forgive me, ex fiances charot, mentions of smoking
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Apat na taon na nang huling magkita si Seungcheol at Minghao.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Maybe The Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	bawat ngiti, bawat luha

**Author's Note:**

> wow heads up lang dont expect too much at hindi talaga ako magaling magsulat ng angst.
> 
> first half ng drabble na to lang ang beta-ed (by r) at hindi ko na alam kung may typo and grammatical errors man diyan. kung meron man, i'm sorimasen!!!! 
> 
> this is for the kulto :"> thank you for always feeding me with different cheolhao imagines i never thought i could imagine! 
> 
> enjoy reading!

Dali-daling inakyat ni Seungcheol yung hagdan papunta sa rooftop. Iniwasan niyang gumawa ng masyadong ingay dahil ayaw niyang may makaalam na pumupunta siya dito dahil una sa lahat, bawal. Pangalawa, paborito niyang lugar ito

Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto bago naglakad papunta sa paborito niyang pwesto. Akmang kukunin niya na ang cellphone nang may maaninag siyang pamilyar na likod mula sa pwesto niya.

Nanlaki ang mata niya nang mapagtanto niya kung sino iyon kaya nama’y iningatan niya ang pagbalik sa pinto upang umalis nang hindi nahahalata kaso huli na ang lahat.

“Seungcheol?” 

Apat na taon na rin pala mula nung huling boses niyang marinig ang boses na iyon.

“Ikaw ba ‘yan, Cheol?” Pagtatanong nito muli.

Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at hinarap ang lalaking kanina pa nagtataka. 

“Minghao…”

Madilim na dahil magaalas dose na pero kitang-kita niya pa rin kung paano nagliwanag ang mukha ni Minghao.

Minghao motioned for Seungcheol to go near him na agad naman ginawa ni Seungcheol. Sa bawat hakbang na ginagawa ni Seungcheol ay lalong lumalakas yung kabog ng dibdib niya.

They both maintained a one meter distance. Actually, si Seungcheol lang pala. Normal lang naman siguro mailang kapag nakita mo ‘yung ex mo diba?

Seungcheol convinced himself it’s valid. Valid na dumistansya. Valid na manahimik.

Tanging simoy lang ng hangin at iilang busina ng kotse ang naririnig nila mula sa pwesto nila. Mga ilang minuto rin silang ganoon nang binasag ni Minghao yung katahimikan.

“Bakit ka nandito?”

“H-hindi ba ako dapat ang nagtatanong sa’yo niyan?” Ani Seungcheol na hindi inaalis ang tingin sa iba’t ibang mga gusali na katapat nila ngayon.

He saw Minghao shrug. “Favorite spot ko ‘to, eh.”

“Ako rin kaya.”

Minghao glanced at him. “I know. Yosi spot mo kaya ‘to. Dito rin naman kita unang nakilala.”

Seungcheol felt a pang in his heart with Minghao’s words and tone. Sinusubukan na nga niyang kumalimot bakit pinaalala pa? Bakit nagpakita pa?

Walang sinagot si Seungcheol kundi ang pagpasok ng dalawa niyang kamay sa parehong bulsa ng pantalon niya kaya naman nagsalita uli si Minghao. “Do you still smoke?”

Humigpit ang hawak ni Seungcheol sa isang kaha ng sigarilyo na nasa bulsa niya. Umiling siya. “Hindi na. Tagal na akong nagquit.”

Hindi naman siya nagsisinungaling. Totoong nagquit na siya. Sadyang palagi lang siya nagdadala ng isang kahang sarado kasi napapanatag ang loob niya. Kaha lang naman ang dala niya. Wala siyang dalang lighter. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. Nakasanayan na rin siguro.

“Since when?” Bakas sa itsura ni Minghao ang pagkagulat. Alam kasi nito na ito ‘yung bisyo niya bukod sa alak. Alam din ni Minghao na nakakailang stick siya noon sa isang araw lalo na kapag stressed at pagod siya. Kaya ganoon na lang din siguro ang gulat ni Minghao dahil sa nalaman.

“Since…”

Nilingon ni Seungcheol ang lalake na kanina pa nakatitig sakanya.

Seungcheol forced a smile. “Since you left.”

Iniwas ni Seungcheol ang tingin niya kay Minghao. Hindi niya pala kaya. Hindi niya pa rin kayang tignan siya matapos ang apat na taon. 

Tumingala siya para maiwasan ang pagbagsak ng mga luhang nagbabadyang kumawala.

Napagtanto niya kung gaano siya nakakaawa.

“Cheol…”

Why is it so painful to hear Minghao say his name? Parang dati naman hindi masakit. It sounded so…  _ wrong. _

“Seungcheol, I’m sorry,” akmang lalapit si Minghao sakanya pero umatras siya.

“Bakit, Hao?” he asked. 

Apat na taon nang huli niyang itanong ito kay Minghao. Sana naman ngayon, makakuha na siya ng sagot. 

Huminga nang malalim si Seungcheol. Hinahanda ang sarili sa mga salitang bibitawan ng dati niyang kasintahan. 

Sa bawat segundong walang imik si Minghao ay lalong tumitindi yung kirot ng puso niya. Libo-libong tanong ang pumapasok sa utak niya.

_ Naging enough ba ako? _

_ May ginawa ba akong mali? _

_ Naging gago ba akong boyfriend? _

Napatigil si Seungcheol sa pag-isip ng mga rason nang magsalita si Minghao. “We were unproductive.”

_ Ano? _

“Unproductive?  _ Tayo? _ Unproductive?” Seungcheol laughs to himself. Nilingon niya si Minghao who seemed bewildered at kumapit siya sa railing na nasa harapan nilang dalawa ngayon.

“Paano tayo naging unproductive, Minghao?” 

Seungcheol tried to read Minghao’s expression. He tried to read him through his eyes but he failed. Reading Minghao shouldn’t be this hard. Sobrang daling basahin ni Minghao dati. He felt another pang on his chest because of the thought.

“Y-yes. Unproductive. Walang ganap. Walang patutunguhan,” dire-diretsong pagsambit ni Minghao.

He nodded, trying to digest the words Minghao just said. Talaga bang sa bawat salitang sasabihin ni Minghao, masasaktan siya?

“Tangina,” he cursed under his breath. “Paanong walang patutunguhan?”

Back then, Seungcheol would always go up here sa rooftop to unwind, to relax tuwing ginagago siya ng mundo. He would atleast finish two sticks before leaving at 1am until he met Minghao.

He met Minghao ten years ago sa mismong rooftop na ‘to. The guy even claimed this as his favorite spot. Simula noon ay pumupunta na si Seungcheol sa alanganing oras para lang maiwasan si Minghao but fate had different plans and they became friends.

Minghao would let Seungcheol finish his sticks bago isarado ang isang metrong pagitan sakanilang dalawa. Hindi nauubusan ng kwento ang dalawa hanggang sa namamalayan nila na alas tres na at malapit na namang sumikat ang araw.

Back then, Seungcheol would always go up here sa rooftop to unwind. Noong nakilala niya si Minghao, he would always go up here just to see him. 

Seungcheol brushed his hair up out of frustration. “May patutunguhan tayo Minghao! Putangina,” aniya. 

Sobrang traydor ng mga luha. Sabi niya hindi siya iiyak sa harapan ni Minghao ngayon. Sabi niya hindi niya hahayaan yung sarili niyang magmukhang kawawala uli sa harapan ni Minghao ngayon.

Balewala rin yung pagpipigil niya sa luha niya.

_ Ang daya. _

Si Minghao lang naman nakakapagpaluha sakanya ng ganito eh.

He blinked as he felt a tear escape from his eyes. “We were engaged. Paano naging walang patutunguhan ‘yun?”

Minghao heaved a heavy sigh. “Napapadalas ‘yung away natin. Dumadalang yung araw na nagkikita tayo. Tell me saan patungo ‘yun.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Seungcheol sa naririnig niya. He wanted to get mad at Minghao. He wanted to shout at him. He wanted to just leave right then and there. 

Pinunasan niya yung luhang naiwan sa pisngi niya. Naramdaman naman ni Seungcheol ang malakas na pag-ihip ng hangin na nagpatayo sa mga balahibo niya.

“We could have fixed it, Hao. Bakit ang bilis mo namang sinukuan yung relasyon natin?” Tuluyang kumirot ang puso ni Seungcheol sa nasabi niya. 

He feels frustrated kahit matagal nang nangyari ang break-up nila. He can’t be blamed dahil hindi sila nagkaroon ng proper closure. After their clean break-up, they both decided to cut-off ties with each other kahit sobrang close ni Minghao sa mga kapatid ni Seungcheol.

Maybe Minghao sometimes talk to his siblings dahil dati ay nahuhuli niyang magkausap sila through phone call.

“Hindi mo manlang sinabi yung rason sakin? Basta ka na lang nakipaghiwalay noon.”

God, Seungcheol wanted to shout. Gustong gusto niyang isigaw lahat ng frustration at sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Akala niya huhupa na yung kirot na nararamdaman niya pero all it takes is Minghao’s presence to bring all the pain back.

_ Ang gago naman ng mundo. _

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Minghao only stared at Seungcheol with void of emotions like he knew one day na mangyayari at mangyayari ‘to. Na darating yung araw at mag-uusap silang dalawa ulit.

Seungcheo choked out a loud sob. Parang nanghihina siya sa bawat segundong kasama niya ngayon si Minghao. He held on the railing tight as if his life depended on it.  _ Wala eh. _ Babagsak ata siya sa lupa kung wala siyang makapitan ngayon.

Wala na. Patuloy na yung pagtulo ng mga luha. Wala nang pake si Seungcheol kung magmukha man siyang kawawa sa harapan ni Minghao ngayon. Ganoon naman talaga siya.  _ Talunan, kawawa, gago, walang kwenta. _ Lahat na. 

Nagsisimula nang manlabo ang paningin niya pero patuloy lang siya sa paghikbi. All the frustrations and pain na inipon niya all these years, ngayon niya lang nalabas. 

“Apat na taon, Hao. Pinagkait mo sa’kin ‘yung sagot kung bakit bigla na lang natapos yung anim na taong relasyon na—”  _ hikbi  _ “—binuo nating dalawa.”

Seungcheol’s grip on the railing tightened as if his palm weren’t getting white from his grip before. “Nagkulang ba ako?”

Nilingon niya si Minghao kahit patuloy sa pagtulo ang mga luha niya. 

Minghao shook his head. “N-no. I fell out of love,” he paused to sigh. “I wanted to save the both of us from a relationship that’s sinking.”

Seungcheol nodded, still shaking from his quiet sobs. Hinihintay niyang magsalita uli si Minghao. Hinihintay niya ang mga rason,  _ kung meron pa. _

“Ayokong magstay sa relasyon dahil lang nanghihinayang ako sa tagal. Gusto kong magtira para sa sarili ko, Seungcheol,” Minghao’s voice broke.

Natigil sa pagtibok ang puso ni Seungcheol nang makita niyang unti-unting kumikintab ang mata ng lalake sa harapan niya. 

_ ‘Wag. Mahina ako pagdating diyan. ‘Wag kang madaya, Minghao. _

“I wanted to be selfish. Kahit isang beses lang,” mahinang sambit ni Minghao. “I’ve been selfless all my life. That’s why I decided to be selfish that time. Niligtas ko sarili ko.”

Nakita niyang huminga ng ilang segunda si Minghao tila bang hiningal ito sa sandaling pagsasalita niya. 

Seungcheol laughed. “You know… Kasal na dapat tayo ngayon, eh.”

He proposed to Minghao four years ago on Minghao’s birthday. Simple lang yung naging proposal niya. It’s just his family and Minghao’s na kasabwat niya sa pagsurpresa.

Minghao smiled, which made Seungcheol’s breath hitch. 

Apat na taon pero ganito pa rin pala ang epekto sakanya ng mga ngiting yan. Tanginang mga ngiti yan. Handang-handa isuko lahat ni Seungcheol para sa mga ngiti na yan, eh.  _ Kung pwede lang, kung kaya lang. _

“I know. Nagsisimula na nga tayong magplano para sa kasal diba?” Minghao leaned back at the railing, flaunting his side profile kay Seungcheol.

“Naalala ko. Everybody was so excited pero tayong dalawa, chill lang. Sabi pa natin noon na we have all the time in this world.”

Umihip na naman ang malamig na hangin. Tumigil na rin sa pagpatak ang mga luha ni Seungcheol. 

“Who were we kidding?” 

Seungcheol silently agreed. Totoo. Sino bang niloloko nila?

“Alam kong darating tayo sa puntong ‘yon,” Minghao mumbled, still not looking at Seungcheol. 

Hiniling ni Seungcheol na sana nakikita ni Minghao ngayon kung paano niya ito titigan. Walang nagbago. Punong puno pa rin ng pagmamahal.

_ Ikaw lang. Ako, hindi ko naman inaasahan na darating tayo dito. _

He also wished he didn’t say that out loud pero narinig lahat iyon ni Minghao. 

It felt weird. Ang kalmado ng usapan nilang dalawa ngayon na parang hindi siya umiyak kanina. It felt weird dahil hanggang ngayon presensya pa rin ni Minghao ang kumakalma sakanya.

Minghao cleared his throat. “How’s the two?”

Nakita siguro ni Minghao ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Seungcheol kaya naman natawa ito. “Si Seungkwan and Chan. Kamusta sila?”

“Ah… Ganoon pa rin. Si Seungkwan tumatakas pa rin para umattend ng band rehearsals ni Jeon. Si Chan naman palaging pinupuntahan ni Kim sa bahay,” Seungcheol gave him a faint smile. “Same old same old.”

_ Sana silang dalawa rin, walang pagbabago. _

Pero walang nananatili as they are.

Binalot na naman sila ng katahimikan. Walang nagsasalita. Gustong magsalita ni Seungcheol pero walang salitang lumalabas.

“Ikaw?” Minghao asked.

“Anong ako?”

“Kamusta ka?”

Seungcheol chuckled at the question. Kamusta nga ba talaga siya? Hindi niya rin alam eh kaya naman.. “To be honest, hindi ko rin alam.”

Seungcheol glances at Minghao in his peripheral at nakita niya itong nakahalukipkip. His breath hitched once again nang magtama ang tingin nilang dalawa. 

“I’m sorry, Seungcheol. I’m sorry,  _ tangina,  _ I’m sorry,” Minghao’s voice broke again and Seungcheol heard a sob.

_ Tangina naman, eh.  _ ‘Di niya kayang makitang umiyak si Minghao nang ganito.

The one meter distance between them has been their rule for 11 years now. The last time Seungcheol broke the rule was four years ago. 

Tonight, Seungcheol broke the rule again.

Lumapit siya kay Minghao at hinawakan ang pareho nitong pisngi. “Sshhh. Okay na, Hao. Magiging okay rin ako.”

He brushed the remaining hair strands na natitira sa mukha nito habang patuloy lang siya sa paghimas ng pisngi ni Minghao. “Tahan na, Minghao.”

Minghao shook his head repeatedly. “Hindi. Seungcheol, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” walang tigil sa paghikbi si Minghao kahit hindi na siya makabuo ng mga salita.

“I-I’m—” Seungcheol shut him up.

“Hinga.”

So Minghao did.

Seungcheol started to wipe the tears on Minghao’s face na hindi niya alam kung kailan ba titigil sa pagtulo. He pursed his lips, stopping the urge to kiss Minghao. 

Hinintay niyang tumigil sa paghikbi si Minghao bago nagsalita ulit.

He cupped Minghao’s cheeks again. “Let’s make it right this time,  _ babi _ ?”

Daan-daang memories ang naalala ni Seungcheol because of the endearment. It felt…  _ almost perfect. _ It felt magical saying that word again. 

Bakas sa mukha ni Minghao ang gulat. Halo-halong emosyon na mas mahirap basahin kumpara sa kaninang halos walang bakas ng kahit anong emosyon.

Nakita ni Seungcheol kung paano bumilis ang paghinga ni Minghao at kung paano mamuo ang panibagong mga luha sa mata ni Minghao.

Minghao stepped back. Seungcheol felt a pang on his chest  _ again. _

“Seungcheol...” Minghao reached for Seungcheol’s right hand and caressed his knuckles using his thumb.

Dalawang salita. Dalawang salita lang ang kailangan para magunaw ang buong mundo ni Seungcheol. Dalawang salita lang ang kailangan sabihin ni Minghao para mawala muli ang katiting na pag-asa na mayroon siya ngayong gabi.

“I’m engaged,” Minghao gulped.

Seungcheol felt a lump on his throat at nararamdaman niyang sumasakit ang ilong niya. Nagsisimula na naman manlabo ang paningin niya dahil sa mga luhang nagbabadyang pumatak.

This time, hindi na niya pinigilan ang mga luha. 

“I came here to let go,” panimula ni Minghao. “Pumunta ako dito because I’m going to have a fresh new start with someone. Hindi ko inaasahang makikita kita dito.”

Tinignan ni Seungcheol si Minghao na nakatingin pa rin sakanya. Umigting ang panga niya.

Hindi alam ni Seungcheol kung bakit pero gusto niya na lang lumuhod ngayon at magmakaawa kay Minghao. Lumuhod at magmakaawa na siya na lang ulit. Na siya na lang yung pakasalan ni Minghao.

O ‘di kaya lumuhod para magdasal. Magdasal na sana hindi naging ganito yung takbo ng relasyon nilang dalawa. Magdasal na sana mag-iba ang ihip ng hangin at bumalik sila sa dati.

Gusto niya.  _ Gustong gusto ni Seungcheol. _

Kaso tama na.

Nasa harapan niya na ang sagot. Ito na yung huling gabing magpapakatanga siya.

Dali-dali namang pinunasan ni Minghao ang mata niya at kumurap ng ilang beses. Pinipigilan ang mga ito sa muling pagpatak.

“Alam mo…” Suminghap si Seungcheol. “Ang daya daya mo, Minghao.”

“Napakadaya mo sa totoo lang,” dinuro-duro ni Seungcheol ang kaliwang balikat ni Minghao.“Ang daya daya mo.”

Seungcheol has been praying silently na sana tumigil na siya sa paghikbi at pag-iyak.

Hinawakan ni Minghao ang kanan niyang kamay at hinila siya para sa isang yakap.

Ang sabi nila, all it takes is a hug from the person you love to make the pain go away. Pero bakit ganito? Lalong sumasakit, lalong lumalala yung kirot na nararamdaman ni Seungcheol.

All it takes is a hug from Minghao to have him this weak again. 

He built those walls for years. 

But just like what happened 11 years ago…

Minghao broke through again.

Seungcheol closed his eyes as he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead.

Kumirot uli yung puso niya. 

Minghao used to do this before followed by a soft  _ I love you _ out of habit. 

Old habits do die hard.

“Be happy for me, okay?”

He nodded with his eyes closed. Naramdaman na naman niya ang kamay ni Minghao sa buhok niya, inaayos na parang inaalagaan siya. Hanggang ngayon ba naman alagang-alaga pa rin siya?

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Ang sabi nila, when someone hugs you, let them be the first to let go. 

So Seungcheol did.

And Minghao let go.

Minghao raised his left arm to look at the watch on his wrist. “It’s 3am already. I need to leave,” Seungcheol earned a smile from him.

Dumako ang tingin ni Seungcheol sa daliri ni Minghao na may singsing.

_ He really is engaged. _

Seungcheol watched as Minghao walked away from him  _ for good. _

He wishes for the tears to stop falling. He wishes for the pain to stop.

His hands fished for the box of cigarettes sa bulsa niya. He mentally cursed himself for not bringing a lighter.

Gusto niyang manigarilyo ulit. After years of quitting, he felt like he needed to smoke again. Parang gusto niyang ibalik iyon sa sistema niya.

Sobrang daming unnecessary what if’s ngayon na pumapasok sa utak niya.

_ What if nagmakaawa siya kay Minghao? _

_ What if he didn’t let go? _

_ What if hindi na lang siya umakyat dito ngayon? _

_ What if he brought a lighter? _

His train of thoughts stopped when he saw a hand handing him a lighter. 

Hindi na siya nagulat kung sino.

“Ji…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> halo kung umabot ka man sa point na 'to congrats and thank you na rin for reading!!!
> 
> there's this part diyan about sa engangement ring na hindi ko talaga alam kung saan nakalagay. kung sa right hand ba or left HAHAHHA pero sana tama ang nalagay ko diyan!!
> 
> again, thank you for reading this /angsty/ drabble na hindi naman totally angsty!
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or sa curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
